


L's Pants

by kitkat151



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat151/pseuds/kitkat151
Summary: Light finally has L right where he wants him, and he gets exactly what he's been after all along...





	L's Pants

Light slammed L against the wall, kissing him roughly. He ran his hands over L's chest and the detective moaned softly. 

L's fingers tangled in Light's hair, as he hastily unbuttoned the older man's jeans and slid his boxers down, lowering himself to his knees.

"L? Lawliet?" Light giggled.

L's eyes flashed open. "What?!" He looked down at Light. "How do you know my name?"

"Ah, so it is your name." Light grinned. "It's sewn into the waistband of your pants, L." He pointed to the white boxers around L's ankles.

"Damn it!" L growled. "I'm going to kill Watari!"

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew this was the way to get L's name?
> 
> Just a silly idea I had walking home one day, many years ago. I still think it's funny, anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
